Fallen Angels
Known as the Pioneers or the Aboriginals of the World. Known to be extinct long after the Era of Excellentia Bellum. Fallen Angels are the first people of the world now known as Bahd. They are described to be a humanoid yet has variety of deformities, like Fangs, Horns and others which can be traced or linked also to Demons and Angels which inhabit in the neigboring world, which is now known as Underworld, yet still no records shown that the two, or three races came to cross once. Ahura, being the first being created and written in history, once talked with the Fallen Angels. He share his knowledge being an ultimate being. He described the Fallen Angels to be civilized and has a unique known system that varies each other, now known as the Spell System or the Sealing Language. The Sealing Languages Upon all of the history of Fallen Angels erased, one is yet to be unerased, the Sealing Language. Ahura, who learnt the tongue of the Fallen Angels, understood how this system works. Sealing Languages are powerful machines used instantly produce output given the needed ingredients. Ahura also knew how it is called ones and named it to the first Sealing Language, The Sanskrit. The Symbionic Relationship to Extinction As people now populated the world after thousands of years, Fallen Angels, who was the main habitant, were thrown out to the world. Later, the leader of a certain faction of Fallen Angels wage war to Ahura himself yet died on the proceeding war. Bahd, known as the destroyer, took advantage of the grudge of the Fallen Angels and build an army who upraised Ahura. Yet, some Fallen Angels who resist Bahd, became his slaves. Bahd uses Fallen Angels as pawns in the war and they all died in the slaugther in the hands of the Ahura's strongest generals. Fallen Angels then was not seen for the next six thousand years. Named Fallen Angels Eligor The father of Cecaniah, is known as the One of the Assistant of Odin, other is Surt, when they made Crowns. He is the one responsible for making the The Crown of the Powerful and Crown of Infinity (the God of Power's and God of Time's Crowns) which where prophetize to destroy the world. Abaddon Also called as the First Signature, is known as one of the strongest Fallen Angels came to exist. He is one of the leader of the fallen angels who is against the rule of Ahura. He is immune to all of the power of the deities and has a definite strength. Underworld Another strong and powerful Fallen Angel, the experimented monster of Bahd whos power depends on the amount of deities slain. He is responsible why Bahd barely escaped in the hands Rhayne when he is about to die. Cecaniah See Kali Caliber... Amon Andras Astraroth Baal Gomory Mephistopheles Xapan - the Sun Vepar - the Uzza - the Strength Solas - the Star Phoenix Lilith Marchosias Sorath Ose Lix Tetrax Buer Samael Valac Sabrac Adam